List of recurring adult characters on Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide
The following is a list of recurring adult characters from the American teen sitcom "Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide": Mr. Jeremy Monroe (Played by Jim J. Bullock) Mr. Monroe's is Ned and Cookie's Life Science teacher, as well as being in charge of the Sewing Club. In a slight turn up to his character though, he's also the boys’ extremely well skilled basketball coach. The character's name is a reference to the character Bullock played on the 80's sitcom Too Close For Comfort named Monroe Ficus. Bullock's character, along with Gordy, are the only two stars to get the 'Also Starring' moniker on the title sequence. He hadn't appeared in season 3, but made a return in "Guide to: School Newspaper", which aired in May 2007. He had apparently been "living with the penguins" for a year, which explains his absence for a large portion of season 3. He first appeared in "The First Day" and made his final appearance in "Health". Vice Principal Benjamin Crubbs (Played by Hamilton Mitchell, famous for his role in the film Caddyshack). Crubbs is the school vice principal. He's extremely authoritative, and is thought to be a spoof of the main characters of Miami Vice because he is a VICE principal. (His last name is a combination of Crockett and Tubbs, the names of the two main characters in Miami Vice) In fact, he revealed to Ned that while he was a child he wanted to be a vice cop in Miami because he watched Miami Vice, but when he didn't get the job, he became a vice principal because it still had the word "vice" in it, also so he could teach children to be good before they were arrested by a vice cop. Is fond of his bright yellow hat with a flashing red siren, and keeps a special eye of Ned, seeing him as a possible protégé. Is an expert April Fools prankster, fond of taking part in the lottery, and almost becomes principal of Polk during Season 3. Vice Principal Crubbs also has an addiction to saying "You're Fired", acting out a broken watch with his hands and making a "sproing" noise, even to the students. In a season 3 episode, he has a hidden hatch that leads to lost items that he wants. He is also a huge fan of flamingos and mini powdered donuts. His network password in the 3rd season is "flamingo". He is also known for wearing black "80's/90's" style shades. And almost all the time he appears, he pulls off his glasses. He is also known to do "tricks" with his sunglasses to scare the students and faculty. He is most famous for talking, putting his sunglasses on, then yanking them back off to look cool. He often performs various ways of pulling off his sunglasses while saying, "I'm watching you like this, and this, and even like this!" While exiting a conversation, Vice Principal Crubbs is known to say "Crubbs, OUT!" while making a "C" for Crubbs, and an "O" for out. It is also noted that the music played when he is on set has change throughout the series. He also frequntly, but unintentionally, places his hand on his PA speaker, causing the entire school to hear his private conversations, which is seen in several episodes. One such example is when he discloses that teachers are afforded new equipment if their old equipment is destroyed. Mr./Dr./Principal Alistair Wright (Played by Meshach Taylor, who is most famous for playing Anthony in CBS' Designing Women) As well as being a Social Studies teacher to the three stars, he is the school's cross country running coach. In the second episode of season three, he becomes the new principal. In the 'Video Projects' episode, he tried to use Moze's documentary project to make himself look cool in front of the class. Besides this incident, he is an honest and trustworthy man who Moze always looks to for advice. He also wrote a 12 volume book set on famous 12 volume book sets. Mr.Timothy Sweeney (Played by Don Creech) Sweeney is the school's "evil" science teacher, although the evil aspect of his personality has been greatly turned down since Season 1. In the pilot, he appeared to be a hall monitor, as all he did during his first appearance was stand in the hall with a radar gun waiting for a kid to run too fast. His true job was later revealed. Although very harsh and strict on Ned at times, he obviously has great faith in the boy, and often trying to motivate and help Ned to do better at school. Sweeney is also the writer of the most perfect Science notebook, "The Golden Notebook", which is kept in a display cabinet in his lab. He's likes to pretend that he's a teenager some times...(the time that he said, "As you kids say it..." you can fill in the blanks.) He is founder of the Super Nerdy Organized Super Squad. His name may be a spoof of Mr. Feeny from Boy Meets World or the musical Sweeney Todd. In the first season, he taught 6th grade & In The Second Season The Taught 7th Grade. In season 3, he moves on to the 8th grade science, much like how Mr. Feeny continually moves onto next grade classes as Boy Meets World's main characters age. He helped Ned escape the clutches of Crubbs when he was chasing him to bust him in the series finale and explains that his kindness was an "early graduation gift" and told him that he will be remembered as one of his worst students and one of his favorites. Coach Joy Dirga (Played by Kim Sava) Dirga (her first name was revealed to be Joy at the start of Season Three) is Ned and Cookie's gym teacher, Moze's volleyball coach and the cheerleading coach. Although portrayed to be extremely harsh with the kids for the majority of time, she can often be seen giving very helpful motivatory advice to the students. She was also a coach of the school's volleyball team, and has a secret love for cheesy soap operas. She might also be a fan of Star Wars, as she's had a few references to the series. In one episode, she told Cookie that she doesn't care if his locker is located on the ice planet of Hoth (From Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back)and that if he was late for gym he would suffer consequences. In another episode, which has a Star Wars theme running throughout, she tells Mosely to 'Use The Force,' a few seconds later she hands Mosely a dodge ball with Force written on it. Her last name is similar to Durge, a character from Star Wars. Rose the Lunch Lady (Played by Loni Love) Usually referred to as "Lunch Lady" by the kids. Rose is Polk's head lunch lady, and has the unbelievable skill of being able to predict the future in vegetables (beans, corn, etc.) She has yet to be proved wrong, with the exception of her prediction that the Los Angeles Dodgers would win the 2004 World Series. It was in fact the Boston Red Sox. Perhaps her most important prediction appeared in "Guide to: Failing & Tutors" where she predicted Ned would "kiss his true love at a school dance soon". During the school dance in "Guide to: Double Dating & The Last Day", Ned kissed Moze. Additionally, she is also the school's Cooking teacher. Mr. Melvin Kwest (Played by Dave "Gruber" Allen) Kwest is the school's IT teacher, and somewhat of a hippie. He doesn't seem to ever watch his students, and is far more interested in the latest piece of technology he has acquired. It was found out in Season 1 that he has no actual knowledge or training of computers, and so has been taking lessons and tips from Cookie ever since. He's also in charge of the Gamers' after school club. He tends to try and solve most problems which are presented to him by rolling dice which are most likely from the roleplaying game Dungeons & Dragons. This never helps solve anything. His surname is a pun on the word quest, also showing his interest in quest based games like D&D. He is the driver of Ned's school bus in Season 3. And also has several heroscape figures in the bus, a Deathwalker 8000 and The sentinels of Jandar. Mr. Dusty Chopsaw (Played by Dave Florek, famous for playing "Vic" from Grace Under Fire and Coach Smiley in The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air) Dusty Chopsaw is the school's wood shop teacher, and a close friend to Moze especially. He's naturally philosophical, and (naturally) has an attachment to wood. His right index finger is prosthetic, after the 'Bird-House incident of '92'. He was also his class' class president when he went to Polk. He is also friends with Gordy in few cases. iTeacher (Played by Mo Collins, famous for her roles on MADtv and Invader Zim) A "Hometeaching" English teacher who does everything "in a box." (actually an iMac G4) She uses a computer, the school's wireless chatserver, and a webcam to get around school. She is only shown as a computer "head" being either pushed around by a recurring student, or on some nearby computer monitor. "The kids think she's just a head." A funny thing about her is that even though she's limited to being an image on a screen, she pops up a lot more than any other teacher. Her real name is never revealed. She joins the Polk faculty in the 3rd season. Irving Pal (Played by John Bliss) is a kind old man who was Polk's former principal. He first appeared and simultaneously semi-retired in the 3rd season to pursue his life goal (rollerskating across Africa). Pal constantly mistakes Moze for a boy, and also has the habit of knocking himself out. He is probably a war veteran, since he often talks in a military fashion. In the sixth episode of season three, it is revealed that he replaces Mrs. Knapp as social studies teacher. Occasionally, he's been seen running around in boxers and seems to enjoy playing dress-up. Dr.Alvin Lowe (Played by Fred Stoller) he does many odd jobs around Polk. He has appeared as a bus driver, a study hall supervisor, a school photographer, and even the school psychiatrist. He is persuaded to apply for principal of Polk by Ned and Cookie, but backs out again after talking to Crubbs. He also believes in things that are similar to "dark forces" as he claimed the saw that had a defect was taken over by spirits. Dr.Olga Xavier (Played by Lusia Strus) A math teacher for the Eighth grade. She shows up in both seasons 2 (Cookie has to switch to Eighth grade math), then in season 3. She has a crush on Gordy who she calls "handsome cleaning Man". Was once an Olympic-class athlete in luge and Graeco-Roman wrestling in her home country. She has appeared in: Math, Bad Habits, Asking Someone Out, Career Day, Lost and Found, The Bus, Revenge, Friends Moving, Extra Credit, Fundraising, and Positives & Negatives. She rides to school every day by bike. After The Bus, she and Mr. Kwest may be going out. She has helped Moze with her sparky kiss with Faymen, which failed and Ned's cheer-up Downer plan, which was successful. Other recurring characters *'Nurse Hunsucker' (Played by Mary Bogue) The brusque, but efficient, school nurse who seems to have formed somewhat of an attachment to Ned, after he saved her from a painful fall, and she helped him from gastric pains at the "Around the World" dance. *'Mr. Combover' (Played by Steve Bannos) The school's choir, musical appreciation and drama teacher. Infamous for the terrible combover hair he sports. *'Mr. Dren' (Played by Charles Chun) is a student math teacher Moze helped in Season 1. Notice his name is 'Nerd' backwards. *'Ms. Enstile' (Played by Linda Cevallos) School's Spanish teacher and originally the girl's volleyball coach. Her name is pun of the phrase 'In style'. Cookie had a crush on her and had to switch classes because her beauty distracted him from paying attention. She has appeared in Teachers and Bad Hair Days.In Season 1 she is the Volleyball Coach instead of Dirga for 1 episode,"Tryouts" *'Coach Stax' (Played by Fred Williamson) is the school's self-defense teacher. *'Mr. Gross' (Played by Steve Bannos) Gross is the disgusting spelling bee moderator, with an apparent complete lack of personal hygiene. He gets really annoyed when people pronounce it like "gross" when it's actually "Grawss". *'Mr. Gibson' (Played by Art Alexakis) is Polk's music teacher. An alias of the lead singer of the band Everclear, he taught Ned that one must know the basis of music to one day achieve rock superstardom. His name is probably a reference to the Gibson Guitar Corporation. *'Mr. Adam' (Played by Adam Conway) A familiar adult face around Polk. Started as a cafeteria worker in the initial episodes but has gradually grown into a prominent member of the faculty. He has been frequently seen in the third season (the Pastor marrying Suzie in Ned's stress vision) and has even been given a few lines. Whenever someone is trying to get out of something and Mr. Adam is present, they tend to give him a very long explanation. Mr. Adam looks as if he doesn't care and lets them have their way without saying anything. *'Mrs. Splitz' (Played by Melissa Peterman) is the school Guidance Counselor. Believes each student requires different approaches to solve their problems. An apparent mistress of the quick-change, she trails her targeted students by adopting various disguises during the school day. In Guide to: Failing & Tutors, She was nice to Cookie but mean to Ned. Her disguises includes: * army uniform (which she wore most of the episode) * goth attire * regular clothes * another student * window cleaner *'Mr. Weiner' (Played by Marc Weiner) is the kids' favorite substitute teacher. His advice to Ned was to start a tip book after Ned was caught in the girls' bathroom eventually became Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. *'Mrs. Knapp' (Played by Ellen Albertini Dow) is a Social Studies teacher who is always sleeping. She was Mr. Wright's first replacement. Her name is a pun on the word "nap". After becoming principal, Mr. Wright said her retirement was up, (which she was glad about). *'Mr. Nigel Hattorff' (Played by Nolan North) is Polk's German art teacher. He speaks with a German accent and has a hairstyle similar to that of Coconut Head. There is a similar looking character in the episode "Cosmo Con" of "The Fairly OddParents". The fairy has the same clothes and hair color of Mr. Nigel Hattorff. *'Mrs. Holler' (Played by Judy Tenuta),the school librarian, debuted in Guide to: The Library & Volunteering, when she helped Ned track down a gang of library book thieves. She often suddenly hollers out songs while horribly playing an accordion. *'Superintendent Brown' (Played by M. Darnell Suttles) appeared in "April Fool's Day" and "Principals" and Gordy used his cutout to get Crubbs's network password in "The New Grade" *'Faymen's Parents' appeared in "Friends Moving" *'June' is an old lady in a nursing home, who Ned "took care of" for 10 hours in "Volunteering". *'Mrs. Boldie' is an old lady that Ned helped across the hall in "School Records". *'Motor, Emotion, Speech, and Thought' are the four people controlling Ned's brain in "Getting Organized". *'Cosmo and Wanda' are the famous fairy god parents of Timmy Turner in The Fairly OddParents. When Ned had a day dream, they appeared to counsel Ned and grant him a wish of his choice. Ned then wasted his wish to get into the science room, instead of knowing the answer to the puzzle. *'Abraham Lincoln and Benedict Arnold' (played by Dave Allen and Mark Fite) are Ned's versions of the "angel and devil" visions that appear on one's sholders when there is a problem. They have appeared in season 2 a few times to help Ned. Lincoln has also appeared in the third season as part of Ned's social studies project. *'George Washington and Theodore Roosevelt' (played by Daran Norris)are part of Ned's social studies project of Mt. Rushmore, that confront Ned after he is spending to much time with Susie, instead of his best friend Moze. Theodore Roosevelt only shouts "Yeah" at Ned, even when Washington and Lincoln say they don't know how to get Ned unstuck. Abraham Lincoln is also in this piece but Thomas Jefferson does not appear, because Ned's head is where Jefferson's would be. *'Willie Gault and Van Earl Wright' are sportscasters playing themselves in a spoof of a sports highlight show featured in some episodes as well as the final episode, "Field Trips, Permission Slips, Signs, & Weasels". They are always introduced with Van saying "Hellooooooooo, ev'rybody! Along with my partner, Willie Gault, I'm Van Earl Wright..." and then announcing what they are hosting. *'Mat Hoffman' is an old friend of Mr. Monroe. As a famous biker, he has appeared in two episodes. One to counsel Cookie and Loomer into not jumping a shark on the bike, but convinced them into doing it instead. He also came to visit Monroe in his life science class, but Ned got sick and could not attend. See Also Category:Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide characters